


Day 30 - Champagne

by J_Zilla94



Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [30]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Characters from Derek, December writing prompt, Tumblr, itjammy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28445730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Zilla94/pseuds/J_Zilla94
Summary: December prompt by itjammy from Tumblr, starring characters from part three ofWelcome to my Apocalypse,Derek.
Series: 2020 December Writing Prompts [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036494
Kudos: 1





	Day 30 - Champagne

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the Fallout series.

Derek found an old champagne bottle. It...wasn't as he remembered. "Well, it _is_ centuries old. What did you expect?" MacCready stated.

Derek sighed. "I guess I'll ask Buddy to chill it for me. Hopefully it'll be ready before the new year begins."

It was, but it tasted like shit.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 30 done. Sorry it's so short.
> 
> Enjoy.


End file.
